1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for musical instruments, in particular for guitars and bass-guitars, having a body and a neck with the stand including a pedestal, two elongate, spaced support members provided on the pedestal and extending parallel to each other for supporting the body of the musical instrument, and a bearing member arranged on the pedestal and having a support surface for supporting the neck of the musical instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stands for musical instruments, in particular guitars or bass-guitars, are generally available on the market. In the conventional stands, the support members, which extend parallel to each other extend mainly transverse to an effective support surface of the bearing member that supports the neck of a musical instrument. Such stands in many cases are impractical. Multiple stands of this type are costly and require a large space for accommodating a plurality of musical instruments. Also, placing the musical instruments in a stand requires, with conventional models, precision and concentration which are not always available in a hectic atmosphere of a stage.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a stand for musical instruments, in particular guitars and bass-guitars, which has a simple construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an easily handable stand for musical instruments.
These and other objects of the present invention, which will become apparent hereinafter, are achieved by providing a bearing member extending parallel to the support members. The basic idea of the present invention consists in arranging the bearing member in such a manner that it extends, together with its support surface, parallel to the bearing members. A guitar or a bass-guitar is then so positioned on the support member that its main plane extends transverse to the support members and to the support surface of the bearing member. The guitar or bass-guitar is placed on the stand and is removed from the stand substantially in the direction of its main plane. Simultaneously, the guitar of bass-guitar can pivot about an axis extending transverse to its main plane. In conventional stands, the instrument pivots about an axis lying in its main plane.
These and other objects of the present invention, which will become apparent hereinafter, are achieved by providing a bearing member extending parallel to the support members. The basic idea of the present invention consists in arranging the bearing member in such a manner that it extends, together with its support surface, parallel to the support members. A guitar or a bass-guitar is then so positioned on the support member that its main plane extends transverse to the support members and to the support surface of the bearing member. The guitar or bass-guitar is placed on the stand and is removed from the stand substantially in the direction of its main plane. Simultaneously, the guitar or bass-guitar can pivot about an axis extending transverse to its main plane. In conventional stands, the instrument pivots about an axis laying in its main plain.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the present invention, the projection of the support surface or line of the bearing member lies outside of the support members. When the stand is so arranged that the plane of the support members extends substantially horizontally, it is then assured a certain inclination of the musical instrument to a vertical, with the instrument xe2x80x9cleaningxe2x80x9d on the bearing member, with the gravity force insuring a stable position of the instrument. With a guitar or bass-guitar, its inclination permits to achieve a particularly aesthetic effect.
In accordance with a further preferred embodiment of the present invention, the support members are connected at their opposite ends with respective side section. As a result, a closed form of the support for the instrument body is obtained. The side sections somewhat protect the instrument, shielding the stand.
According to further development of the present invention, the support members are so spaced from each other that the musical instrument is placed on the support members not only from above but also is somewhat immersed in a region between the support elements, which further stabilizes the musical instrument. The support members are spaced from each other, in case the supported musical instrument is a guitar or bass-guitar, by from 8 to 40 cm, preferably by from about 20 cm to about 30 cm.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, hinge elements are provided on the pedestal in the region of the support members for enabling a pivotal movement of at least the remote from the bearing member, support member relative to the bearing member about an axis extending parallel to the support members. This permits to reduce the transportation volume of the stand. Simultaneously, this permits to reduce manufacturing and installation costs.
According to a still further embodiment of the present invention, the bearing member has a plurality of separating elements for dividing the bearing member in a plurality of section. This makes the spacing between the instruments clearly visible. In one of the embodiments, the pedestal comprises a support frame, which is inclined to a vertical in a mounted position of the stand, with the bearing member engaging the support frame, on one hand and with foot members or wall attachment elements being provided on the support frame, on the other hand. The stand for musical instruments, in principle, is designed for being placed on a floor. However, it can be modified for an attachment to a wall. In this case, care should be taken to insure that the guitars or bass-guitars are spaced from the wall.
In particularly advantageous, stable and easily manufactured embodiment of the present invention, the pedestal, and/or support members, and/or bearing members are formed of circular tubes.
For protection of a musical instrument and/or for better securing the instrument from sidewise displacement, the bearing member and/or support members is (are) covered, at least partially, with a plastic sheathing from a foamed material having a comparatively high friction coefficient. The sidewise displacement can be prevented or at least limited with separating elements.
According to a further development of the present invention, the support members function as struts for reinforcing the pedestal. Thus, the support members perform a double function. On one hand, they support the body of a musical instrument(s) and, on the other hand, they reinforce the pedestal.
The novel features of the present invention, which are considered as characteristic for the invention, are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its mode of operation, together with additional advantages and objects thereof, will be best understood from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments, when read with reference to the accompanying drawings.